


When Dreams Become Real

by grimmlin



Series: Dreaming of Vesuvius [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Nervous Castiel (Supernatural), Nervous Dean Winchester, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Dean and Castiel have been dreaming about each other their entire lives and now that they've found one another, Dean has one more person he needs Cas to meet. His brother, Sam.This takes place immediately after the events of the previous two works in this series. Please be sure to read Shadows of Vesuvius and Echos of Vesuvius before venturing into this timestamp if you want to fully understand the context.





	When Dreams Become Real

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first timestamp of the main storyline of my Vesuvius stories. There will be at least one more to come but I cannot make promises beyond that. I want to thank each and every one of you for your continued support and comments over the last two stories that have both made my day and given me the inspiration to keep writing. I appreciate you so very much.

Dean can’t drag Cas away from the ruins fast enough. His heart hammers in his chest, he can scarcely believe that the warm hand he holds in his own belongs to Castiel. His Castiel.

Sam is going to flip!

A million questions flutter through Dean’s mind but he can’t settle on just one.

First, he needs Cas to meet Sam.

Sam, who has been supportive of Dean since the first time Cas’ name was mentioned. Dean grins to himself at the thought and his stomach swoops with nervous joy.

“Dean, wait,” Cas says, tugging at Dean’s hand to urge him to stop.

Dean looks to Cas with worry beginning to cloud his thoughts. Is Cas already having second thoughts?

“How long has it been since Sam left for the bus tour?” Cas asks, head tilting just enough to bring a smile to Dean’s lips.

Dean pulls out his phone and checks the time before he makes a sudden realization. “I need your phone number,” Dean says, looking up quickly. He’s already forgotten the time in favor of ensuring that he has a way to find Cas after today. “And your last name. Shit, Cas, what’s your last name? It isn’t the same as it was in our dreams. I know, I’ve checked.”

Dean’s rambling trails off as a slow smile spreads across Cas’ features and his eyes brim with warmth. “My last name is Novak. Castiel Novak. And yours?” Cas asks as he pulls out his phone and unlocks it before passing it to Dean.

“Winchester,” Dean says, accepting Cas’ phone and giving the unfamiliar device a squinty-eyed look before handing over his iPhone for Cas to put in his information. “This some Italian phone or something?” Dean can’t help but ask as he types in his information.

Cas looks up from where he’s typing on Dean’s phone with a startled expression. “No, uh, it’s a Motorola.”

Dean feels Cas’ hurt look like a punch to the stomach and he can’t understand why Cas’ smile would turn to something that looks a little too much like shame. “Okay,” He says with a shrug as he hands the phone back. “Guess you’re just not one to fall into the same popularity trap as the rest of us.”

Cas gives him a shy smile as he tucks his phone away. He meets Dean’s gaze with a barely-there shrug. “Just couldn’t justify spending the money.”

Dean looks then, really looks, and notices that Cas’ jeans are so worn they’re threadbare at the knees and his t-shirt has a few holes near the hem. He had been too swept up in Cas’ existence to think anything of it at first, then Cas said he works here so Dean still didn’t wonder. But now the sheepish look on Cas’ face has a question Dean can’t possibly ask forming in the back of his mind.

“Oh, shit,” Dean says, grabbing for his phone when he hears the tone telling him that he just received a message from Sam. “Sam says the bus just started back down.” He turns to Cas with wide eyes. “What should I tell him?”

Cas lets out a huff of laughter. “We’ll meet him at the station?” Cas asks nervously, blue eyes wide and pleading.

Dean nods and types back a message. _Meet you at the Scavi station, got a surprise for you. _

“If he’s just starting back now, we have about forty minutes,” Cas says as he rubs that back of his neck. “If, if you don’t mind, I’d like to change clothes.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, whatever you want,” He says, meaning every word.

Cas’ smile is enough to rival the run when he turns it back to Dean and his heart swells with affection. He feels like he should feel crazy for feeling this much for someone he just met but he feels like he’s known Cas his entire life.

“I live in the research block, just down the street. I don’t need more than ten minutes,” Cas says with a nervous nod.

“Awesome,” Dean says as he laces their finger back together. “Lead the way.” He knows that he’s being rude to invite himself but there is no way he’s letting Cas out of his sight now that they’ve found each other.

Cas nods and squeezes Dean’s hand before leading them up the ramp that will take them out of the ruins and into the modern city. Cas leads him through the streets and their shoulders bump on occasion, bringing smiles to both their faces, as they make their way to what must be Castiel’s building.

“Just, uh, just a few flights of stairs. You can wait down here if you want,” Cas says nervously as he releases Dean’s hand to unlock the door of the three-story building.

Dean’s mind races as the fear of Cas disappearing on him pushes the taste of bile into his mouth. “I, uh…” Dean stammers and thank the gods that Cas must take pity on him.

“You’re welcome to come upstairs, too, if you’d rather,” Cas says with a glimmer of hope in his gaze.

Dean nods hurriedly and follows Cas up the stairs in near silence. He can’t help the way his gaze lingers on Cas’ perfect ass that is exactly like Dean remembers, and the hole in his back pocket that has Dean chewing on his lower lip as he narrowly resists hooking his finger through it to tug Cas back into him. He keeps repeating _not on the stairs, not on the stairs_, to himself as he continues to climb and ogle.

Just when Dean’s heart feels as if it’s about to pump out of his chest and his thighs threaten to launch a revolt from the climb, they reach the top and Cas glances over his shoulder with a smile. “You climb these every day?” Dean asks a little breathlessly with an easy smile.

His cheeks hurt with how much he’s been smiling the last hour, but he doesn’t even care. This is the best day of his life.

Cas nods. “You get used to it,” He says simply, and Dean finally notices that he isn’t out of breath even the slightest. Dean would be lying if he said that didn’t send a tingle of excitement south. He starts to think about how Cas must have some crazy endurance before he forcibly shakes his head. Nope. Not going there.

Dean tries to hide his appraisal of Cas’ lack of heavy breathing by smiling like an idiot. “Guess so.”

Cas pushes open the door and gestures for Dean to follow. “Chuck?” He calls out as he crosses the threshold while looking around. “Guess he’s not home yet,” Cas says quietly, and Dean doesn’t miss the note of relief in his tone. “I’m gonna go change, I’ll just be a minute.”

Cas glances down the hall but his hand still holds tight to Dean’s as if he can’t choose between keeping Dean close or letting him go like he needs to.

Dean takes pity on him and fists the front of Cas’ shirt to drag him into a heated kiss. Cas lets out a squeak but stumbles to Dean easily, their lips pressing together in a well-practiced motion. The warmth of their mouths and slight scrape of stubble has Dean moaning into the kiss and his eyes slide shut when Cas’ hand settles on the dip of his spine and hauls Dean closer.

Cas takes control of the kiss and Dean turns to putty in his hands when Cas manages to ruck up the back of Dean’s shirt enough to get his fingertips on Dean’s bare skin. The touch feels hot, ready to burn Cas’ mark into Dean’s flesh and Dean almost wishes that were possible. He longs to be claimed, owned, by this man and the startling thought has him pulling back with wide eyes.

Cas did own him once and he set him free. It seems fate is insistent.

Cas’ palm rests warmly on at the dip of Dean’s spine, holding him close as Dean sucks in a heavy breath to calm his racing heart. “Cas,” Dean says, his voice coming out as a croak before he chases Cas’ lips with his own.

“Dean,” Cas says back and Dean’s heart clenches with the undisguised desire in his gravel rough voice.

Dean forces himself to take a step back and Cas releases him readily. It seems even now that Cas won’t hold Dean against his will. Dean chews his lip and tilts his chin down to look up at Cas through his lashes before giving him a gentle push back. “You were gonna change?” Dean asks coyly, trying not to let himself succumb to the desire to follow Cas into his room and push him down onto his bed.

As much as he wants, he isn’t quite ready for that.

Cas nods dumbly. “Yeah, I just.” He swallows hard and Dean is pleased to see that he’s breathing a little heavier now. “I’ll only be a minute. You should, uh, wait here.”

Dean nods with an amused smile as Cas drags his fingers through his hair and watches him with wide eyes. “I’ll be here. Promise,” Dean says and Cas visibly relaxes at his words.

Cas nods again and finally turns with a purpose and disappears into a room down the hall. He doesn’t shut the door behind him, which leaves Dean with all sorts of impure thoughts that he really shouldn’t be having about a man he’s just met.

Dean laces his fingers together behind his back and forces himself to turn toward the small living area. There are few personal effects, no photographs or mementos to give Dean any idea about Cas’ life. It makes sense if Cas is only here temporarily and is moving out in a few days, but Dean can’t help the twinge of disappointment he feels as he makes himself sit on the couch and wait.

True to his promise, Cas emerges moments later. Dean pushes to his feet so quickly he nearly stumbles but he doesn’t care. He’s too busy taking in the dark jeans that hug Cas’ thick thighs perfectly and the fitted blue button-down that somehow, impossibly, makes his eyes bluer.

Dean's heart flips at the sight and he can’t help but step into Cas’ space and dig his fingers into Cas’ untamable hair. “Some things never change, huh?” Dean asks playfully as he tries to smooth his dark locks into something resembling managed.

Cas laughs lightly and ducks his chin to give Dean better access. Fixing his hair is a dance they’ve done hundreds of times and yet this is the first time. “I suppose they don’t,” Cas says as his cheeks redden with a blush. “We should go meet Sam,” Cas says before sucking in a nervous breath. Sam’s name sounds foreign coming from Cas’ lips and Dean feels a sudden spike of nerves.

What is Sam going to say?

Will Sam and Cas get along?

Dean shakes off the thoughts. Of course, Sam is gonna love Cas. Isn’t he?

“Yeah,” Dean says dumbly as he steps out of Cas’ space. “Sorry, habits I guess…” Dean starts to apologize for inviting himself to tame Cas’ hair, realizing belatedly what he’s done, but Cas’ soft smile quiets his nervous flutters.

“You never need to apologize for touching me, Dean,” Cas says softly as he clasps Dean’s hands in his own as he leans in to place a chaste kiss on Dean’s brow that his him blushing furiously.

“Still, Cas, I…” Dean begins to protest but Cas’ lips pressing against his silences him immediately. Dean hums as his brain is turned to mush by Cas’ gentle touch.

Cas pulls back after a moment with a satisfied smile. “Shall we?” Cas asks with a hard swallow that highlights the nervousness in his eyes.

Dean nods and reaches for Cas’ hand. “Sam is gonna be so surprised,” Dean nearly laughs in an attempt to cover up his bout of nerves.

Cas chews his lip and nods, holding Dean’s hand like a lifeline. “This is all so surreal,” Cas says quietly. “Forgive me if I seem a bit…”

Dean huffs a laugh, he can’t help it. “Nervous? Off-balance? Like your entire world has shifted and you’re just trying not to fall on your ass?” He offers and Cas gives him a huffy smile and curt nod. “Same here,” Dean says with a wave of his hand. “My parents thought I was crazy when I was a kid, always talking about you. Had me in therapy and everything,” Dean says with a self-deprecating laugh. “Never thought I’d actually find you.”

Cas flushes and dips his chin again as he takes a step toward the door. “I didn’t,” He starts but stops to take a deep breath that makes Dean inherently nervous. “I didn’t tell anyone about you until Chuck,” Cas says with a quirk of a smile. “He demanded answers when I came into work smiling like a loon after our first kiss.”

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “No wonder he was surprised to see me.”

Somehow, during their secret sharing, they’ve found themselves in the hall with Cas locking his apartment door. Suddenly, the sound of a ringtone Dean doesn’t recognize cuts through the quiet and Cas scrambles in his pocket to find his phone. “Sorry, it’s a friend.” Cas holds up his still ringing phone with a sheepish smile.

Dean nods. “Don’t leave him hanging on my account,” Dean says with a smile and Cas gives him a grateful look before putting the device to his ear.

“Anna,” Cas says warmly and if that isn’t a stab to Dean’s gut, he doesn’t know what is.

Cas shifts the phone into his other hand and turns away from Dean. “No. Yes. Chuck isn’t crazy,” Cas says before turning his head to look at Dean over his shoulder. “Yeah, he’s right here,” Cas says with a tender smile as he turns back around and pulls the screaming phone from his ear. “Anna would like to speak with you.”

Dean’s eyes widen and Cas winces when the screaming on the phone increases in volume. “Anna, please, stop. You’re going to scare him,” Cas says back into the phone. “Please, Dean? She’ll track me down and jump all over you if you don’t.”

Dean can’t stop the way his eyes widen in nervous fear as Cas holds out the phone but the hopeful expression on Cas’ face spurs his hand forward.

“Hello?” He says as he cautiously places the phone to his hear.

“Dean? IS THIS REALLY _THE_ DEAN?” Annas says loud enough for Dean to need to pull the phone back a bit. She places the same emphasis on the word _the_ that Chuck had and Dean can’t help but wonder just what Cas has said about him.

“Is there any other?” Dean asks, interjecting as much bravado into his tone as he can. He gives Cas a friendly smirk to ensure he understands that he’s just playing, not making an accusation, but also to settle his nerves.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you’re real! And you’re here. How is Cas holding up? Let me guess, he’s looking at you with hearts in his eyes right now, isn’t he?” Anna rambles and Dean looks to Cas.

“Yeah, he kinda is,” Dean says jokingly. “Listen, Anna, right? Me and Cas were just on our way to pick up my brother and then we were gonna grab dinner…”

“Oh, I won’t keep you then. But Dean, I gotta say one thing. If you hurt him, you’d better run far and fast because his friends will track you down and…” Anna begins to threaten and Dean wants to laugh.

“Anna, Anna, please. I’ve been searching for him my entire life. Hurting him is the last thing I want,” Dean says into the phone while looking directly into Castiel’s eyes.

Anna breathes heavily into the phone and then sighs. “Good, we’re on the same page then,” She says. “Are you in town for long?”

Dean swallows hard. “We’re staying in Naples for a few days and then we’re headed to Rome for a week,” Dean says, noticing how Cas’ attention perks up. “But plans might be changing, gotta talk to Cas about it.” He adds. He would stay in Italy permanently if Cas asked him to, but they’re both starting at Stanford in the fall so he doubts that will be an option.

Anna hums thoughtfully before answering. “Good, there will be time for us to meet. Don’t think you’re getting out of here without meeting Cas’ adoptive family.”

Dean’s brow furrows at that and he turns to Cas who is already reaching for the phone.

“Anna, it’s me,” Cas says. “We really do need to go.” Cas gestures for Dean to follow as he starts walking down the hall. “Dean and I need to talk. Yes, I understand you want to meet him, but this is a lot for us to take in, ok?” Cas waits for a moment and Dean can only assume that Anna is talking. “I’ll ask him and get back to you. Promise. Bye, Anna,” Cas says into the phone before hanging up with a sigh.

“She’s demanding to meet you,” Cas says with resignation written across his gentle blue eyes as he leads Dean from the building.

“Anna is a friend of yours?” Dean asks, still not entirely clear on who this Anna person is.

Cas nods. “A friend from college. The University of Florida,” Cas says. “We met when I transferred junior year.”

Dean nods his understanding. He imagines Charlie and Benny are going to be the same way when they get home. “I’m from Kansas, just graduated from KU last month. You’re, you’re a year older than me, right?” Dean looks to Cas now, trying not to assume yet hoping that their age difference is still true.

“I just turned twenty-three a few days ago.” Cas gestures to turn at the next street and Dean is glad that at least one of them knows the way.

Dean smiles, glad that he at least knows that much about Cas life. “I turned twenty-two in January,” Dean says, assuming it’s only fair for Cas to know.

Cas gives Dean a soft smile and bumps their shoulders together. “You told Anna you’re staying in Naples for a few more days?” Cas asks as he looks to Dean with so much hope that riotous butterflies fill Dean’s stomach.

Dean nods. “We were going to Pompeii tomorrow and then our last full day was going to be museums and stuff in the city itself,” Dean says before a sudden rush of worry silences all of his nervous flutters and replaces them with sharp daggers. “We’re supposed to go to Rome on Saturday, spend a week there and then fly home to Kansas.”

Cas’ brow furrows. “My last day here is Friday. I was planning on spending the following week in Rome before my flight back.”

Dean grins. “So, we’re both already planning on going to Rome on the same day?”

Cas slowly returns Dean’s smile. “I guess we are.”

“Awesome,” Dean says. He thinks it might be too soon to try to make plans with Cas beyond tonight, but damn if he doesn’t want to.

Cas seems thoughtful as they walk and holds tightly to Dean’s hand as if terrified that Dean might disappear at any moment. Dean understands the feeling.

He’s already dreading returning to the hotel tonight with Sam and leaving Cas behind here. He doesn’t want to let the man out of his sight for even a minute.

“Dean, uh,” Cas starts to say before sputtering and falling silent once again. Dean turns his head to take in Cas’ expression. Those perfect blue eyes are narrowed just enough, and his features are too smooth and lax to sit well with Dean.

“Cas,” Dean says as he comes to a stop and places his free hand on Cas’ arm. “What’s wrong?” Dean knows Cas too well to miss the signs.

Cas sucks in a deep breath and Dean loses sight of blue as those eyes slide closed. “Tell me about Sam?” Cas asks and swallows hard around the words.

Dean's heart flutters as he watches Cas put on the same brave and confident façade he knows so well from his dreams. Dean steps closer and gives Cas’ shoulder and bump with his own. “Sam is four years younger than me, just graduated high school and is headed to Stanford with me, with us I guess, this fall. He knows all about my dreams, about you. He’s going to be excited to meet you, I promise.”

Cas nods but doesn’t smile.

“Tell me about your family?” Dean asks, trying to help settle Cas’ nerves.

Cas frowns and looks away with knitted brows. “I, uh, that’s a story for another time,” Cas says and Dean’s heart sinks.

Dean chews on his lip and nods, mind churning with questions. He would be lying to himself if he said Cas’ answer doesn’t sting, but he’s already alluded to a difficult childhood so Dean does his best to accept Cas’ words at face value.

“Dean, it’s just…” Cas starts and Dean quirks a fond smile. It seems that Cas knows him as well as he knows Cas. “I don’t want to hide anything from you, but my family,” Cas says but trails off and shakes his head when Dean squeezes his hand.

“You can tell me about them later,” Dean says, injecting as much comfort into his tone as possible. “When you’re ready.”

Cas nods and Dean takes that as his cue to continue. He can read the nervous set of Cas’ shoulders easily and he would do anything to ease his mind. “How about we stop at a restaurant and I’ll tell Sam to meet us there? Do you know of a place?” Dean asks softly. He doesn’t know where _anything_ around here is or even how the restaurants work. He’s only been in Italy for a day and he’s already exhausted from the emotional roller coaster he’s been riding.

If he could have anything in the world, all he would ask for right now is to find a nice comfortable bedroom and snuggle up with Cas until they both can feel the ground under their feet again.

“Yes,” Cas says with a nod. “There is a small bar just around the corner from the train station. Your brother should be able to find it easily.”

Dean gives Cas a warm smile and is relieved to see the tense set of his shoulders soften slightly. “Lead the way?” Dean asks just before pressing a gentle kiss to Cas’ stubbled jaw.

Cas nods and holds Dean’s hand just a little bit tighter. Dean follows as Cas guides them through the narrow, winding, streets and his eyes widen when everything opens up to a busy intersection full of busses and cars. Traffic signals seem to be absent, resulting in congestion unlike anything Dean has ever seen. “We just need to... stay close to me, Dean,” Cas says as he pulls Dean off the curb and into the middle of the fiasco happening in the street.

“Cas!” Dean cries out and tries to tug Cas away from the hectic traffic. Cars barely slow, there seems to be no order and the honking of horns sounds like its very own language as Dean’s heart threatens to hammer out of his chest.

“We must be bold, Dean. That is the only way we’ll ever get across,” Cas says as he pulls Dean closer to his side as they steadily make their way through the intersection.

Four directions of traffic slow exactly enough for them the pass without being injured.

Dean is certain he feels the brush of more than one car bumper as they walk, yet somehow the traffic parts enough for them to be delivered safely to the other side of the intersection.

“What the hell, Cas!” Dean says between heaving breaths once they’re back onto the sidewalk. “We could have been killed!”

Cas gives Dean a knowing smirk and shakes his head. “That is how traffic works here, Dean. Naples is worse,” Cas says with a small pout of a frown. “That is why I do not drive here.”

Dean’s heart still flutters wildly and he thinks that he might very well be sick from almost dying just now but he still nods. “I see that,” He says dryly. He is not convinced.

Dean nods to a little restaurant on the corner with someone standing outside dancing with menus held out to tourists. “That the place?” He asks, turning his still widened eyes to Cas. He’s determined to let the traffic debacle go, Cas wouldn’t put him in harm’s way. Would he?

Cas wrinkles his nose and makes a disgusted face. “No. That is for tourists,” He says as he gestures to their right and Dean finally notes how the street is lined with brightly colored signs, all in English, with people dancing like high school girls working a car wash. “The good food is around the block.”

Dean nods and narrows his eyes at the scene down the street but he allows himself to be led.

Finally, they come to a quiet little place that Dean would have walked right by if Cas hadn’t stopped to open the door. “Air conditioning, thank god,” Dean says as they step into the chill air.

“This table okay?” Cas asks, gesturing to a spot near the door but far enough away to not be blasted by the heat every time it opens.

Dean nods. “I should let Sammy know where we are,” Dean says and Cas relays directions from the train station. Cas promises that the Vesuvius Express leaves from right outside the train station, so Sam shouldn’t have any trouble finding their little spot of paradise.

“Menu?” A server questions and Cas nods.

“Si, tre per favore,” Cas says easily and Dean feels a spike of heat low in his gut at how the Italian words sound so delicious when spoken in Cas’ low and gravel rough voice.

Dean is certain any words would be delectable coming from Cas.

“So, drinks?” Dean asks, trying his best to keep his voice steady. His phone glares at him from its place on the table as if it knows the risk of imminent judgment.

Cas nods and turns his phone on to check the time. “Do you like spritz?” He asks with that slight head tilt that Dean knows so well.

Dean bites at his bottom lip and shakes his head. “Never had it.” He doesn’t want to embarrass himself by admitting that he has no idea what the hell Cas is talking about.

Cas nods. “Do you like orange soda?”

Dean is grateful that Cas can read him so well. He gives a nod, because who doesn’t like orange soda?

Cas lifts a hand to alert their server and the man quickly comes over. “Due Spritz, per favore,” Cas orders one for each of them with a soft smile and the server promises to be back soon.

“How much Italian do you speak?” Dean asks. Surely a year in Italy has taught Cas quite a bit of the language. “Do you know Latin too?” His heart skips a beat at that thought, wondering if Cas knows the language as well as him.

Cas takes a moment to consider his answer. “I am nearly fluent in Italian and I know classical Latin well,” He says without a hint of shyness.

Dean snorts a laugh and shakes his head. “Have you noticed all the errors people who think they know Latin make? Like seriously, the Catholic church. Oh my god.”

Cas cracks a smile that slowly devolves into a choked laugh that has his eyes glued to the table as his shoulders shake. “Don’t say that too loud around here,” Cas says as he lifts his playful gaze to meet Dean’s.

Delight is reflected in those cerulean eyes and Dean is glad he was able to break through Cas’ nerves and make the man laugh. He’s been waiting so long to hear that sound and to see Cas’ gummy grin that his chest feels tight with warmth as he reaches a hand across the table to tangle their fingers together.

Just then, Dean’s phone chimes with a text from Sam. _Couldn’t even meet me at the station? Jerk._

Dean smiles down at his phone as he types his response. _Quit whining and get over here. Bitch._ Dean sets his phone down and glances to Cas before snagging the device again and adding to his message. _Hurry up._

_I’m on my way, _Sam responds and Dean lets out a shaky breath.

“He’s on his way,” Dean says as his heart starts racing all over again.

Cas sucks in a sharp breath and nods bravely. “What will you tell him?” Cas’ voice is small and wary as if he should have any doubt as to where he stands in Dean’s life.

“He knows who you are to me,” Dean says with a pretend huff. “You’re the love of my life, Cas. No matter what Sam says, you’re stuck with me.”

Cas lets out a sigh just as the server brings over their drinks. “Would Sam like one of these? He’s eighteen, right?” Cas asks while the server waits, seemingly sensing the need to wait for an answer.

“Barely,” Dean huffs and nods. “But sure, one more. Please,” Dean says, looking up to the server bashfully. If he tried to order in Italian, he’s sure the words would come out as Spanish instead.

The server gives him a warm smile and nods before walking away while Dean lets out a shaky breath. The drink on the table in front of him is neon orange and the bowl of potato chips is all too inviting. Cas takes a sip of his orange concoction and hums in satisfaction so Dean decides to try his as well.

“What is this?” Dean asks as he lets the flavors wash over his tongue. The drink is bubbly and sweet and the color makes it look like soda but its clarity and subtle citrus flavor speak to something else.

“Prosecco, Aperol and a splash of citrus soda,” Cas says easily and Dean narrows his eyes.

“Wine?” He asks, a little taken aback. He knows that Italy is the land of wine, some of the best in the world, but he wasn’t expecting it in a cocktail.

Cas nods and takes another sip through. “Refreshing, isn’t it?” Cas asks with just enough of a waver to his voice for Dean to know he’s trying to be brave.

“I never imagined when I woke up this morning, that I’d be sitting here with you. God Cas, this is all so unbelievable,” Dean says, blaming his admission on the tiny bit of alcohol beginning to float through his bloodstream.

Cas nods sagely as his gaze flicks to the door. “Until a few days ago, I thought you were lost to me forever,” Cas says and Dean sits up straighter in his chair.

“You had that dream too?” Dean asks, knowing that he doesn’t need to explain what he’s talking about.

Cas nods and takes another drink to buy himself a moment to think. “The night of my birthday. It gave me hope.”

Dean nods and leans back. “Me too,” Dean says before tensing all over again. “Shit, there's Sam.”

Dean fidgets, glancing between his approaching brother and Cas. Sam has already noticed that Dean isn’t alone, his brows are knitted in question but his expression lacks immediate judgment.

He doesn’t know whether to stay sitting and wait for Sam to come to him or if he should take a minute to talk to Sam privately.

A glance to Cas shows near panic in his gaze and Dean immediately feels guilty. This is so much to dump on Cas so quickly. What was he thinking?

“Uh, Dean? Who's this?” Sam asks with a forced smile. He’s trying to be polite but is already going on the little brother offensive.

Cas drops his gaze and pulls his hand back from where he and Dean were still touching at the same time that Dean sucks in a heavy breath and pushes to his feet. He walks around the table to stand behind Cas. He rests his hands on Cas’ shoulders and looks Sam directly in the eye.

“Sam, this is Castiel,” Dean says. It takes all of his strength to keep his voice calm and even as he watches a myriad of emotions flicker through Sam’s expression.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas says softly, almost embarrassed as Sam gapes at him before looking back to Dean.

“Castiel. As in Cas, Castiel? Your Castiel?” Sam asks as he pinches a frown and Dean’s heart sinks. He knows that look.

“Yes,” Dean says, holding tighter to Cas’ shoulders in case Sam decides to send this entire meeting south.

“From your dreams?” Sam says with a strong infusion of disbelief.

Cas stays silent, hunching in on himself slightly, and Dean narrows his eyes as he nods.

Sam draws in a shaky breath as he looks between Dean and Cas, all the while Dean is preparing for the worst. After what feels like an eternity, their staredown is broken by the server bringing by Sam’s drink.

The interruption snaps Sam out of his churning thoughts and he nods jerkily. “How?” He asks, shaking his head and Dean lets out a relieved sigh.

Dean slides into the seat next to Cas and takes the man’s hand once again. He keeps their clasped palms on the table to solidify Cas’ position to both Sam and Cas himself. “He had the same dreams as me,” Dean says simply as he crowds into Cas’ space.

“You did?” Sam turns his gaze to Cas as he settles into the seat Dean had been in. “This for me?” Sam asks, looking at the drink sitting there.

“Shit, no. That one's mine. That’s yours,” Dean says hurriedly as he scrambles to move the Spritzes around the table. Cas takes a long drink of his and suddenly, Dean wishes they had something stronger.

“I’ve been dreaming of Dean since the night I turned six,” Cas says, his voice sounding more like a croak than the deep timbre that Dean knows so well. “I wished for a friend, and I was given Dean.” Cas looks to Dean with complete adoration in his gaze as he says the words and Dean suddenly feels so very small.

“Not much a gift,” Dean says, deflecting.

Sam and Castiel simultaneously protest Dean’s words, demanding that he not sell himself short and then the two regard each other with soft smiles while Dean’s cheeks redden with embarrassment.

“Dean, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Cas says, the praise rolling off his tongue easily as Dean takes a long sip of his Spritz.

“He talked about you all the time,” Sam says, looking straight at Cas. “I, I can’t believe this is real.” Sam shakes his head in disbelief before looking down at his drink with a furrowed brow before taking a sip. He coughs a little and looks to Dean with narrowed eyes. “What is this?”

“Spritz.” Cas answers simply.

“It’s a cocktail,” Dean says, waving his hand dismissively.

“But I’m not twenty-one?” Sam says with a question in his voice.

“The legal age here is eighteen,” Cas supplies and Sam shrugs his acceptance.

“So, Cas. What are your intentions with my brother?” Sam asks as he stares a hole through their clasped hands.

“Sam!” Dean protests, tugging his hand free.

“No, Dean. Sam asks a valid question,” Cas says, fixing Dean with a stern look before meeting Sam’s gaze. “If he will have me, I intend to love and cherish Dean for the rest of eternity.”

Sam huffs and shakes his head. “You’ve only just met, how can you say that so soon?”

Dean grumbles but twin looks of chastisement from Sam and Cas silence him quickly.

“I have known Dean for most of my life. Yes, we’ve only just met in this life, but somehow, we each have had years of memories granted to us. I cherish your brother, Sam. I always have,” Cas says easily while holding Sam’s gaze and Dean feels chills run up and down his spine.

Castiel’s way with words seems to have followed him into this life. Really, it only makes sense since he was subjected to the same schooling. At least, that is what Dean assumes. He can’t help but wonder if they shared the same dreams, or if there were differences.

“Sam, come on,” Dean says with a roll of his eyes. “You know what Cas means to me. You saw what I went through when my dreams ended.”

“I know, Dean!” Sam says, tossing his hands up slightly. “You’ve got to see how crazy this all seems though.” Sam fixes Dean with his patented bitch face before giving Cas a halfhearted glare that dares him to disagree.

“I understand your concerns, Sam,” Cas says, his blue eyes full of compassion as he regards Dean’s brother.

Dean retakes Cas’ hand and gives a squeeze. “I get it, Sam. This is all insane. But it’s real. I finally have Cas. Can’t you just be happy for me? For us?”

Sam sucks in a breath through his nose and gives a twitchy nod. “Yeah, Dean. I am happy for you. But you gotta understand that I’m a little skeptical here. I’ve watched you pine after Castiel for years,” Sam says, shifting in his seat until he’s staring directly into Cas’ eyes. “If you hurt my brother, I swear to god…” Sam trails off, leaving his threat open as he points a finger toward the center of Cas’ chest.

“I would never,” Cas says quickly, glancing to Dean and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

“Well, then I’m happy for you. But don’t think I’m not watching,” Sam says with the ghost of a threatening promise in his tone.

Dean can feel his cheeks flushing crimson as he glares at his brother, but Cas’ solid presence at his side has him guzzling the rest of his drink instead of arguing.

“You promised pizza,” Dean finally says as he gives Cas a nudge with his elbow.

A slow smile spreads over Cas’ features. “I did. Da Michele is fantastic, and I’ve gotten to know one of the cooks. You can’t stay in Naples without trying their pizza Margherita.”

Cas pays for their drinks and sends Chuck a text, saying not to expect him back until late. The train ride into Naples is spent with stilted conversation between Sam and Cas while Dean stays within inches of Castiel, touching his hand or leaning into him as frequently as possible.

“What?” Dean finally demands of his brother after the tenth quizzical look.

Sam just shakes his head with a knowing little smile. “S’just weird to see you like this,” Sam says simply and Dean can feel himself blushing again.

Cas gives him a half-smile and holds his hand tighter.

For Dean, that is excuse enough to lean into Cas’ space and draw him into a slow and deep kiss that has other passengers on the train clearing their throats and giving them dirty looks.

“Gross, Dean,” Sam says in a halfhearted complaint.

Cas hums and leans close to whisper. “Feel free to be _gross_ with me anytime.” The low pitch of his voice mixed with Cas’ warmth breath tickling the shell of Dean’s ear draws a sharp bout of laughter from Dean that makes Cas grin.

A glance to Sam shows the younger man scowling and turning his attention to the window, but Dean can see the beginning of a smile in his reflection.

Dean can’t help his smile. Sam is such a good little brother. The _best._

Dean laces his fingers with Cas as they try to keep their balance while the train speeds down the tracks. The Circumvesuviana is always busy, year-round Cas claims, but today it is especially so with the hordes of tourists traveling back to Naples.

Dean doesn’t mind being pressed close to Cas though, not one little bit.

“What do we do next?” Dean finally asks, putting a voice to his concerns. He understands that Cas has to work. He can’t expect the man to walk away from his job, especially since he only has a few days left. But Dean’s greater question is what comes next for them.

Cas flinches a smile as he leans closer. “I thought we were going to dinner?”

Dean sighs and shakes his head at Cas’ deliberately obtuse answer. “I mean tomorrow, and the day after that, and at Stanford.”

“I know,” Cas says with a nod. “I have two more days on my internship, so I will be working. After that, consider me yours to do with as you will,” Castiel says with the deepest sincerity and Dean can’t help the swoop his stomach does as the easy words roll from Cas’ tongue.

Dean crowds into Cas’ space with a low growl and fists a hand in the front of Cas’ shirt. “Anything I want?” Dean says lowly and his spirits are jumping for joy when he sees Cas’ resulting shiver.

“Oh my god! Is this what I’m going to have to deal with now? I take it back. I take every nice thing I’ve ever said back,” Sam says with a wrinkled nose and narrowed eyes.

Dean barks a laugh and reaches out to ruffle his brother’s hair. “Too bad, bitch,” Dean says and Cas gives him a concerned look.

“Jerk,” Sam grouses back with a smirk as he fixes his hair.

Cas watches the brother’s banter with a fond smile and Dean’s stomach flutters. He can’t believe he has this. He can’t believe there was ever a time when he had considered finding a way out of this trip.

Turning down those plane tickets would have been the worst mistake of his life.

“This is our stop,” Cas says with a nod as the train begins to slow. Sam and Dean gather themselves without question, although Dean doesn’t miss the cautious say Sam is watching Castiel.

He can’t blame him, not really.

“Have you had pizza in Naples yet?” Cas asks as they pile off the train and head for the seemingly mile-long moving stairway to take them to the ground level. Dean is still somewhat amazed by how deep the train platform is when most of their journey was above ground.

Sam shakes his head and answers before Dean can even think to respond. “Nope. We just got in last night.”

Cas smiles winningly and nods. “You’re in for a treat then. There is no pizza like Neapolitan Pizza.”

“So I’ve heard,” Sam says, falling into step next to Dean as Cas leads them through the busy train station and out onto the street.

They traverse the narrow, cobblestone, streets and several times more, Cas walks straight into traffic to cross the street. Dean hesitates and finds himself on the receiving end of angry honks that has him running to catch up to Cas and Sam.

Sam seems to have zero qualms about walking into traffic like some sort of suicidal maniac.

“Dean, hurry up,” Sam says with a whine as he looks over his shoulder with one of his patented bitch faces. “Did you not listen to me at all when I told you what I read about traffic here?”

Dean swallows hard and shakes his head. “Kinda had more important things on my mind.” _Like Cas,_ Dean’s mind so helpfully supplies. He vaguely remembers Sam griping about something to do with driving and whatnot a couple of days ago, but that is the extent of it.

Sam rolls his eyes with a huff and turns to Cas. “I hope you have the patience of a Saint,” Sam says, and Cas huffs a small laugh that has warmth blooming in his chest.

Seeing the love of his life and his brother chatting and smiling together is closer to perfection than Dean ever thought he would be fortunate enough to witness.

Dean takes a deep breath, savoring the moment for what it is. The scents of delicious food and blooming honeysuckle permeate the air, tall buildings and ancient streets lend an exciting but comfortable atmosphere and the chorus of car horns provide the soundtrack to Dean’s version of perfection.

He takes a few quick steps forward to slip his hand into Castiel’s and gives Sammy a quick grin.

Ahead of them is delicious food, a stay in Rome, grad school and most importantly, their happily ever after.


End file.
